legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Thornlu/Battle For Nexus
The Battle For Nexus Based of the game Lego Unvierse ' ' Prolog: After thousands of minifgures died in the Lego World War leaving just the Four faction leader Vanda Darkflame, Duke Exetor, Hael Storm, Doctor Overbuild and about three dozen figures left with duke march towards Nexus Tower to try to retake it from Baron. Chapter 1 Note to reader: in this first chapter everyone is a sentinel with knight gear on :D It was a dark and windy night as we marched through the ruins of Nexus City. I saw dead people laying on the ground and houses still burning from the torches that burned them. I heard buildings falling from time to time and I smelled smoke and maelstrom guts. Nexus City was burning to the ground within three days of fighting. Baron had unleashed an ambush on Duke's Alpha squad while they were on patrol leaving only soldiers in training and some pirates to protect the city. The maelstrom easily killed half the soldiers in the city with some crux prime stormling. I was in that fight. I saw men and women screaming for help and mothers trying to hide their children but it was no use, for they had Smell Out. He has the best nose in the Maelstorm army. Nexus City brought up bad memories that make me shiver at night even though this happened five years ago.... As we marched threw the city we heard footsteps in the alleys and saw shadows that resembled maelstrom. I was starting to get very scared. I could hear Dash chattering his teeth together. Then I heard laughter. "Men! Get in circle!" Duke barked. We nodded and went into a circle formation. Then I saw many more shadows all around. I heard 7op yelling "COME AND FACE US YOU LITTLE COWARDS!" Then there was silence. We could only hear the whistle of the wind until, WHOOSH!An arrow flew right past 7op's head and into one of our soldiers legs. He screamed out in pain. Then he fell.A medic went down to see if he was ok but Duke said "We can't help him until we kill the maelstrom." The medic looked down at the fallen soldier, then at Duke. He nodded then stood up. Another silence. This time it was broken by at least three dozen strolling coming from three different alleys in three different directions. Me and 7op stood like rocks at one alley, waiting for the strolling to get to us while Dash and Duke went to another. As the strolling got closer and closer I got ready for the worst. then I looked at the third alley. No men were there. Our men were frozen in the middle, scared to death by al the maelstrom. I thought we were dead, but then I heard some one say "FOR NEXUS FORCE!" I looked all around and saw no one. I saw a girl with blue hair jump from the second story of a building and start fighting in the third alley. Then I hear swords clashing. I look at 7op who is already fighting. I start slashing at the purple maelstrom. They kept coming and coming. I looked at the girl with blue hair again and then I saw her whistle. Next thing we know I see at least twenty more men coming from deserted buildings. They spread out so there is six in each alley and two in the middle. I looked back at 7op who was looking a little tired and nodded. We both went towards the middle and six men took our place in the alley. I heard the girl yell "Men two in the center and six in each alley!" She fought in the alley to the left of the one we were fighting in. Then I hear horsemen. I look down the street and see twenty or thirsty horsemen coming towards us. I say to 7op "We need to lead the fight towards the horsemen." He looks at me like I am crazy but then he says "Oh! because Nexus tower is that way." I nod. Then I hear arrows whistling past us again. They kill at least fifteen more men. "WERE DOWN TO TWENTY!" I hear 7op yell to Duke. Duke replies "We don't have much time, I am coming. Head down to the horsemen!" I completely forgot about them. I look up the road to see them waiting at the edge of the city. Lances out ready to kill. Then I look back at the girl with blue hair. She is slashing many strolling every second. Then I see an archer. He is aiming his bow straight for the girl! I try to get to her, but its too late. The archer releases the arrow and I see it fly at her. "AH!" She yells. I see it hits her right in the shoulder. Then I see her drop to her knees. I run to try to protect her. 7op tries to stop me but I am running as fast as I could. When I reach her I see strolling running toward her. Luckily she smashed a lot of them so they were waiting to regroup. I started dragging her back towards the group, but the group is moving in the same circle up the street towards the horse men. I know I can't catch up. Then I see Dash Duke and 7op running towards me. The help me pick her up without a word and we dash off toward the group. we make it just in time because the horsemen are three streets away. I put her down as Duke yells "ATTACK!" I look up and see the horsemen with their lances up running towards us. Then I look behind us and the ten men running towards us. I don't want to know what happened to the others but I pray they are still alive. I look towards the horsemen again to find that they have stopped a street away from us. They turned around and went towards Brick Desert. I see the ten men approaching me. They push me out of the way and look at the fallen girl. They pull the arrow out of her shoulder and mutter some thing I don't understand. Then she is sitting up. They started to clap but stopped at the sound of thunder in the sky. I look up to see thunder clouds over head. Then I hear the thunder again. "WHO DARES ATTACK NEXUS CITY!?" I know the voice by heart. its the Baron. No one replied. "FINE HAVE IT YOUR WAY, BUT YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" The next thing we know it is pouring rain. Duke calls everyone to an abandon hotel. The rain puts out some all the flames on the hotel but we still are worried it may fall on us but we don't tell him. The girl and her ten men walk in with us. She sits in a corner and I come up to her. She looks up at me with a faint smile. "Whats your name?" I ask "My name is Dino." ''' '''The end of Chapter 1 I hope you liked it! Chapter 2 "Dino, Dino, Dino, Dino" I mumble. "Where have I heard your name from?" "Wait a second... That was the resistance.....YOUR THE LEADER OF THE RESISTANCE!" I yell. She nodes and says "Yeah, its hard being the only girl, we were all survivors of the Nexus City Battle. We fought until the end...." I think for a second and then I remember them. She was leading the main fight down on Nexus Street. "I....I was there... I fought on Duke Lane...." I could tell Dino was shocked. "How did you live?" I felt guilty on how I lived... "I-I ran...." She stood up and slapped me across the face as hard as she could. I saw 7op coming. "She pulled me close and whispered in my ear "You coward, you could've done better, we may have even won." She pushed me away use as 7op got to us. "What were you doing to one of your own?" 7op said. "It's fine 7op, its fine...." He nodded and glared at Dino. Dino clapped three times and all ten of her men came to her. She pointed her fingers towards the door. They went out of the door one by one. "What are you doing?" I ask. "Leaving." "Why?" "To get the pirates to fight Baron, for nexus." After she said that she walked out the door. I followed her. When I was outside she was just turning a corner down Nexus Street. I ran to catch up. Dash and 7op saw me leave and we chasing me. As i turned the cornerI saw her going into a building. I stopped and reed the sign on the front. Universe Champions. Tears rolled down my cheeks and as it was falling to my chest. I caught it in my fist. I opened my hand and saw the tear. "I will do my best mom and dad... I will..." This was my parents shop. As dash and 7op turned the corner they saw me looking down at my fist with the tear in it and they came over and put their arms around me. All of our parents died in the fire in that shop. ''' '''We where in the shop celebrating my sixth birthday. 7op and Dash's families were over celebrating because they were my best friends. We were playing Pin the Tail On the Baron and Connect The Leaders. It was also new years eve. I was very happy. It was 2 minutes until midnight when it happened. We heard laughter and saw shadows outside of the shops. Then we saw Maelstrom roaming the streets and some with torches.... a stromling came up to the shop and threw a torch threw the window. Me, Dash and 7op all screamed. We stood in horror as our parents pushed us towards the door. The fire was spreading very quick. When we were ten feet from the door wood started to fall in front of the door. We were trapped! 7op started to cry, dash started to pray for help and me? I was laughing. I would've been happy to die with my best friends but my older brother Lenny was thinking. he knew a way out of the store, but only me, 7op, dash and him could get out. He told our mom and she nodded. "FOLLOW ME!" The building was burning by the second. He went to the hole in the wall and told us to crawl threw. We did as he said. 7op and Dash were outside waiting for me and Lenny. "Come on mom and dad we can do this." they were crying then she said 'We can't fit. We won't make it." "NO you will come, come on!" I started to tug at her shirt. She shook her head and I started to crawl threw the small gape in the wall. When I was out I saw Lenny getting down and started to crawl then some rubble came down. Then more, then more and more until it was filled. "THORN! GO! GET TO THE ARMORY AND FIGHT! For mom and dad.... For me....." then I heard screaming and wood falling. I was sobbing and we all ran toward the armory. ''' '''back in the present day... I was looking down at the tear when Dino and her ten men came out. "I am coming." I said. Dino looked shocked then said "Hurry." I didn't have any thing to pack. "Thorn? What are you doing?" 7op said. "It is my destiny" I replied. "I am coming too then" said 7op. "And me" dash said. "Ok guys lets go. We move for Venture Lake" Chapter 3 We didn’t tell Duke that we were leaving. I didn’t want to either. I knew our paths would cross again. Even though I was only eleven I was his best soldier. When we were on Capitol hill outside of Nexus City I took a moment and looked at the City with all of its smoke and the smell of death. We traveled far to Venture Lake When we were on the other side we saw Venture camp. It had many pirates singing and some smoking. Even from across the lake it smelled of smoke and pirates which smells VERY bad, kinda like tuna, which is The Dark One’s favorite food.... As they were traveling along the shore stromling pirates were rising from the water. Some of the men were dragged into the water and drowned. Now there was only seven left including me 7op and dash. I was really scared but I saw Dino and her three men fighting in a circle. Then I saw Dino in the middle of the three men taking out what I think was a flare. I saw her point it up. Then she shot the flare. I saw the sparkling red, yellow and orange light flicker p in the sky until it explode. A minute later I saw boats on there way towards us. The maelstorm ran away into the forest as the boats got closer. When the boats were on shore all the pirates got out. I saw there gray and back beards with some rum in it and I saw some pirates with black guns ready to fire. What I guess was the leader got off the boat last and took off his hat. ' “Hello my friends I am Hael Storm. What brings you here?” Hael Storm said. “We come looking for pirates to fight with us to take back Nexus Tower.” Dino replied. “Hm.. Nexus Tower being retaken.... Not another risk I will take for my men.” He said “Another?” Dino asked. “Yes it was two years ago. Me and me mates were heading towards Nexus Tower. Baron saw us coming from thousands of miles away.. We took us by surprise and we lost many men....” “I am sorry Hael...” Dino said. “LOOK!” I yelled and pointed toward the camp. It was burning! “Hael I will bring some of our men back to fight.” said one of the pirates. “Arr right Glitter, but be careful.” Glitter..... I knew her..... She was one of my friends when we were four and five. She moved to the camp because her parents didnt think she was safe in Nexus City. “Arrrr right Dino, We will go with you IF you help us.” “Deal” Dino said “Ok men! get to a boat and start rowing with the pirates!” Dino barked.' All the men got in boats and waited for the pirates. 7op dash and I all went with Hael Storm and Dino. Once all he pirates were on were started rowing for the Pirate Camp. It took us around five minutes but were finally got there. (If you played lego universe and you say gf camp that was the pirate camp) The big pirate boat that used to be in water was now on land burning. I heard gun shots coming from everywhere. Then I saw some stromling running around pirates and some some even taking the pirates by there arms and bringing them into the forest never to be seen again. “HAEL! WE ARE LOSING IT! WHAT SHOULD WE DO?” She yelled over battle crys screams and the sounds of guns and swords. I could tell Hael was shocked. “Retreat!” Hael cried. “FOLLOW ME!” Dino yelled. Me and 7op were still on shore while Dash was trying to get to Glitter. I saw a stromling coming up behind dash “DASH!” I yelled, but it was to late. I stromling had already stabbed Dash.... I saw Dash falling to his knees as he cried out in pain. ‘’NO!” I yelled. then without thinking I ran out into the battle field. I was running toward Dash. I smashed every stromling in my way. When I got to Dash I saw more and more pirates dying. “thorn...” Dash mumble. “yes Dash, I am right here, you will be ok!” I said. “Let me go thorn.... take back Nexus Tower and kill the Baron. do it for Nexus, do it for us-” That was his last word. “us” I stood up, I felt stronger than ever. “GET TO THE BOATS MEN!” I yelled. I started running for Dino’s boat which was starting to leave with 7op, Hael Storm and about thirdy other pirates including Glitter. I was running as fast as I could. Glitter put her hand out for me to try to get on but she was to far away. I was running threw the water not knowing what to do expect keep going for the boat. I could feel my armor getting heaver by the second, finally I jumped. I had Glitters hand.She was pulling me as hard as she could. I looked back at the camp which was now thirdty feet away and I saw some archers shooting at pirates. Soon enough there was none left. ''' '''Hael joined Glitter to help pull me up. then I heard an arrow whistle by my head and hit Glitter right in the leg. She screamed out in pain. Hael finally pulled me up and we went straight for glitter. We pulled the arrow out of her leg and she said “Thanks, but now we only have thirdty four left....” We looked at her confused and then Hael figureed out what she was talking about. “There is thirdty pirates including Glitter and not including me. Then there is thorn, 7op and Dino.” Glitter nods. I look at Dino. She is standing at the front of the boat crying. Then I look at 7op. He puts his arm around her. Then they both cry. The pirates turn the boat left. “What are we doing?” Hael asked. “I thought we were heading across the lake.” “Nope, were heading for Doctor OverBuild.” Chapter 4 “Oh man, this boat ride is taking FOREVER.” 7op complained. “Well hopefully by June 23 we will have won the war.” Dino said. “On June 20 we make our stand at Nexus Tower.” Dino said. “Thats the Summer Solstice!” I said. “Yes it is, Baron is at his weakest on that day.” Dino said. “WAIT! Thats in 10 days!” I blirted out. “Yes it is, we dont have much time to get the remaining factions.” Dino said. Me and Dino were sitting on the boat talking when we heard Glitter get up limping from the arrow and walk to the front of the boat. “Were heading for Bad Well Canal.” She said. “Uh Oh.... Well we can live, we just need to get past that and then there is the Assembly Base.” 7op said. We traveled for another ten minutes then I heard a pirate scream. We looked at him and saw he was being choked by Eight Legs. A maelstrom octopus. “Let the pirate die” Dino said ‘hes a trator.... The octopus only kills trators to the people near him and were the closest....” Hael Storm looked at him in shock. “You were my best mate after Glitter....” The pirate ook out a knife and stabbed the octopus. It dropped him and then he said “its always Glitter... WELL NOT ANY MORE!” he threw his knife at Glitter. She was frozen. When it was 5 feet away from her Hael Storm jumped in front of her. “UGH” Hael grunted as the knife hit him in the chest. Hael was near the edge of the boat and fell off. “NO!” Dino and I yelled at the same time. Glitter pulled a gun out from some where tucked in her shirt and pointed it at the pirate. “Well, little old Glitter has a gun!” He said. “Surendor or die, LIKE HAEL!” She yelled. “Ha ha ha! You make me laugh lit-” Glitter shot her gun at the pirate. “I DONT like to be called little....” She brought her gun up to her mouth and blew off the smoke. Then she dropped her gun and sword and jumped in the water. “What is she doing?” A pirate said “her job.” said another. We were sitting on the boat not moving for two minutes when we saw a figurer rising up from the water. it was Glitter, but she didn’t have Hael Storm.... “He’s.... died....” Glitter said. There was a moment of silence on the boat. “We must keep moving! There is two paths coming up and one leads to a water fall and another leads to Nexus Tower.” 7op said. An hour after traveling we reached the spilt roads. “GET READY, WE NEED TO TAKE THE WATER FALL TO GET TO DR OVER BUILD!” 7op yelled. “I THOUGHT YOU SAID WE JUST NEEDED TO PASS THE RAPIDS!?” Dino yelled. “I lied.” 7op said. Dino yelled up a fist at his face. As they were getting ready to fall to the deep deps of the water fall Glitter ran over to me “thorn, we need to jump.” she said “WHAT!?”I said “When I saw it, do it!” she barked. I nodded as I went toward the front of the boat. We were a maybe 100 yards away. “GET READY!” I heard 7op. The curent was moving quicker and quicker until we were there. Aw! NO! MOMMY! GOD! I heard pirates screaming as they were falling off the boat. Soon enough I started to fall. I was holding on to the side along with 7op Dino and Glitter. Others were trying to sit and some begging for help. “NOW!” I heard Glitter. I let go of the edge as we plumeted down to the bottun of the water fall. 7op and Dino were still hanging going down the water fall quicker than a jack rabit being hunted. As I was falling I released the water fall was VERY long. It looked around 100 meters tall. As me and Glitter were falling she grabbed my hand and pulled me close. She whispered in my ear, “Go wide.” She let go and kinda pushed me. 50 meters 4o meters. Not even three seconds later I felt water all over me. I hit the water. I swam toward the shallow end of the lake at the bottum of the water fall, but then I just stopped. I felt as if I were in a transen. Then I blacked out When I woke up I knew I was dreaming, but I didn’t try to stop myself. I was dreaming I was back in Nexus City fighting maelstrom. I was big for a 6 year old kid. Duke gave me 7op and Dash all rank 2 sentinel knight armor. I was admiring the armor with the blue feather at the top and the crystal gray armor and a light blue sword that felt so light. “GET MOVING MEN!” I heard Duke yell. I tried to yell to myself to go to Nexus Street to help Dino, but no noise came out. Then I thought about some thing. Dino is only 16 now, so an eleven year old lead the fight down Nexus Street. I was amazed. As I was admiring how Dino lead the fight at such a young age I found myself looking at a nice big hill. Grassy with a valley of trees below us. I remember this moment with my life. it was the first time I met Glitter. Me 7op and Dash were out in Wonder Valley having a lunch. We were all having putter butter and jelly on toast. We were sitting there enjoying our sandwiches when we heard a rustling in the bushes. 7op being the bravest of us went over and pushed threw the bushes to find a small boy. “Come over here guys.” 7op said. He had black hair with big blue eyes. “May I please have some food?” He said in a small voice. Dash who was mean back then snapped “No because we aren’t as stupid as you and we buy our food.” The boy laughed and then pointed to where the food was. “ITS GONE!” Dash yelled. Then we heard a rustle in the trees. Even though the branches were thick I could still make out a figure moving around a swift as cheetah. As I watched her move I could see Dash throwing a little tantrum. Then we heard a branch snap and the figure fell from the trees. She had smooth blond hair and blue eyes. “Dont hurt me!” She cried out. I saw out of the corner of my eye Dash picking up a rock. I ran over to him just in time to stop him from throwing it. When I looked back at the girl on the ground I saw she had her head cradled in her arms. “It’s fine we wont hurt you..” 7op said. She looked up and saw me holding back the little creature dash ( :P ) “Whats your name?” 7op asked. “eh... eh....” she stumbled upon her words. “Glitter. my full name is Glitter von falcon. And yours?” “I am 7op-” 7op started to say. “7op? like the soda 7up?” “No my name is 7op. And this is Dash and Thorn.” 7op said. “Hello thorn, I am Glitter and the boy in the bushes is my friend Fly (Flycopper)” “HEY I AM HERE!” Dash cried out. “I know.” She said. “I dont talk to people who try to throw rocks at me” She snapped. Me, 7op, Fly and Glitter all started laughing. Eventually Dash started laughing too. “WOW!” I shouted out. I sat up quickly as Glitter came over to me. Soaked from the fall. She was holding her arm as if it was broken. “Here it is thorn.... Doc Overbuilds Factory......” Chapter 5 Glitter started walked toward the factory when I realized the others werent with us. I ran to catch up to glitter. I was holding my arm hoping it would stop hurting, but the faster I ran the worse it hurt so I just yelled, “The others?” Glitter turned around. “Hm.....,” Glitter said “fine we will look but we have to get to docter Over Build soon. As i turned round a strange figure came up behind me and grabbed me. I realized it was Dino because no one, even glitter has hair that is going left and right after it gets wet. “Whats up with your hair?” I shout out. “Whats up with your crazy missions?” There was a moment of silence then me Dino and Glitter all started laughing. “Some thing is wrong...,” I say “Where are all the pirates?” Dino replied, “More importantly,” “Where is 7op?” End of Part 1 NO COPY WRITES! REAL STORY I'M WORKING ON! FINE OF 250,000 DOLLARS! 'thank you ' Category:Blog posts